Transcending Time
by Akinriah Tram
Summary: [FANOWRIMO CHALLENGE] While Sakura remembers, Syaoran forgets. They may be lovers in their past life, but in this one, they are not meant to be simply because his red string is connected to someone else.
1. Their First Meeting

**Transcending Time**

**Chapter One: Their first meeting**

It was that vibe again. The sensation that he was being watched, which wasn't all that abnormal because he hadd always been the subject of attraction to his female peers and abnormality for him was actually overrated.

After all, he could see spirits.

Even after twenty years of his life, Syaoran should be used to it. The chasing. The weeping. The stories. Some of them would stare at him while others openly tried to attack him, wanting him to fulfill their last wishes. And he seriously hated it, simply because he had to abide to their wishes in order for them to leave him alone.

Syaoran was not the type to abide to people's wishes. He was in business at Toudai and helping ghosts do not warrant any profit for him. It had put him through awkward situations. Breaking into people's houses. Driving to unknown parts of the town. Syaoran was surprised he wasn't even dead yet.

He cocked his head around his chair but found nothing out abnormal. Most patrons in the coffee shop were busy with their own devises while some girls in the back corner openly display their interest in him. There was a wave and a smile, in which he returned the gesture before turning back to Mocha Frappe. The feeling that he was being watched hadn't gone away and the ghost that was present was already in front of him.

"Tell me, is there anyone watching me?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the ghost, who only smiled mischievously.

"I thought you told Rin-chan not to talk to you." The high school ghost chirped out with a triumphant gaze that only darkened Syaoran's mood. Who the hell uses third person?

He glared at her.

"Mou. You're such a killjoy," Rin grumbled as she stared down at her strawberry frappe. The form that she took didn't allow her to enjoy the indulgences of a human being, but still, just being able to sit in front of it made her a bit like a normal school girl all over again. "It's a girl in the corner of the shop near the window. Next to that table of the women who were obviously trying to attract your attention. I guess I'm lucky, to be a ghost so that I can bother you like this." She murmured to herself at the thought. "I guess that's the perk of being a ghost. Who would've thought I'd be able to talk to Li Syaoran this way."

"Aren't you ashamed of your stalking tendencies? Why don't you figure out why you're still floating around in this place and _then _come to me."

"I like to call it persistence. And it's not my fault I don't know why I'm still lingering here. I thought it's your job to figure that out. Oi~ Where are you going?"

The young ghost watched as Syaoran made his way to the back of the shop, intentionally to the table of the women who greeted him with warmth. Rin rolled her eyes at the sight of them laughing a bit too loudly. One woman even went as far as to put her hand on Syaoran's arm, in which Rin noted with delight that he firmly pulled away. While he was acquainting himself them with the table, his gaze slipped to the table next to them in which a girl with short auburn hair occupids. And interestingly enough, she was staring at him.

The girl froze in her seat when their eyes met.

Syaoran smirked.

_Caught you red handed._

"So how about joining us, Syaoran-kun?" The woman with perfect blond curls in her hair, who was sitting in the middle of her friends winked at him. Syaoran returned her offer with a smile, breaking contact from those emerald eyes.

_So what are you going to do now?_

The girl who was sitting across them flushed beet red and then she smiled at him before looking down at her cell phone.

Syaoran never thought there would be day he'd said something so lame and stereotypical, but he found her cute.

"Sorry ladies, but I have company." The heir to the Li Corporations tilted his head to the other table and the girls frowned after they peered over at the lone girl.

"Well," the woman's high pitch voice dropped an octave into bitter resentment, "If you ever change your mind, you're always welcome to join us."

Syaoran nodded his head before he moved to sit down at table.

Emerald eyes looked up and shock was written all over the girl's eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Don't you miss me, darling?" Syaoran smiled charmingly.

The girl looked bewildered, "Hoe?"

"After all, you've been staring at me for the past half hour." He lowered his voice "And we have unexpected viewers."

The girl turned out to be brighter than she looked.

"You know how long I've waited for you?" Her lips pursed into a frown as she stared at him disapprovingly at him. "Half an hour! Only to have you waltz up to those girls and flirt with them!" The tone in her voice rose an octave.

Even though her voice was edgy and full of fire, Syaoran could hear a choke of laughter in her throat and the twinkle of mischief in her lively eyes as she looked over at the table behind him. His mouth curved into an amused smile. He glanced over at the other table where the other three women, who clearly heard the girl, shot her death rays.

"Who does she think she is?" The brunette with a heart shaped face that reminded him of a mouse hissed softly.

The girl's amusement heightened. "And do tell me, who am I to you, Li Syaoran?"

"My girlfriend obviously," Syaoran replied nonchalantly and smiled at her. "And I'm sorry about it." Which he clearly was not.

"Don't smile at me like that! You don't even look sorry!" And that was the final straw. The girl practically scrambled out of her chair and walked out the café. With her ungraceful walk, it was a surprise that she didn't trip over her own two feet.

Syaoran laughed.

-;-

"Are you sure Rin-chan's with him?" Sakura stared down to her accompaniment, emerald eyes narrowing in suspicion as if daring him to confess the truth to him. "Because we've been tailing him for an hour and a half now. I swear, Kimihiro-kun is just using her as an excuse to get rid of me because Doumeki-kun visited." She huffed at the thought.

They were sitting in a dainty little coffee shop where all the wealthy people dine. From the confused and judgmental look casted by other patrons and the staff members, Sakura could tell that her outfit, which consisted of a skirt and a pullover sweater, did not deem her appropriate as a patron.

"Sakura-chan's cranky~ Sakura-chan's cranky~"The accompaniment, who was a black stuffed animal chirped ecstatically, as if a soundtrack was embedded inside. "Mokona tells the truth! Mokona tells the truth!~"

Sakura frowned, thinking how bringing Mokonna to a public area was useless. The best he could do was to imitate some stuffed animal from the market , making her look even more ridiculous than she already was. "So how am I supposed to find out how Rin die when I can't even see her?"

She looked over to the table occupied by a guy with chestnut brown hair, wearing a green shirt. Sakura assumed Rin was sitting in the supposedly empty seat where a strawberry frappe was situated on the table. She bit down her lips. Maybe she should coerced the guy to help her with the assignment.

Considering her circumstances, seeing ghosts would've been a better gift than seeing the red string of fate. Around her, red strings weaved around like the world being tangled in knots.

"Ne, do you think my red string of fate is linked to him, Naa-chan?"

"You should really aim for him, Ayumi-chan! With your looks, I bet he will fall for you in that instant."

Sakura turned her head to the table next to her as she saw a trio of three women eyeing the male that was supposedly sitting with Rin. The woman with blond curls that resembled a doll giggled softly as she brought her hand up to her face and stared at it while her friend, while her friend, a brunette with a heart shaped face, made eye contact with her.

_I hope he rejects you. _

Sakura eyes widened at the thought as she frantically averted her eyes. Well, the two gifts that she didn't one, she seemed to be able to receive them all - mind reading and the ability to see the red string of fate.

Too bad it didn't help her. Except for the fact that she could answer the blond woman's question. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's not linked to him." She muttered she eyed his pinkie. The red string looped round him and out the door of the cafe. The other-Sakura squinted her eyes to get a better look- was cut off?

Wait, he had another one?

Suddenly, the man got off from his sit and began making his way over to her and Sakura's heart quickened. Did he know she had been stalking him? Fortunately, he stopped at the table with the trio.

"Hey Ladies," He smiled charmingly, and Sakura resisted the urge to laugh. Although his back was turned towards her, she could tell from his overly sweet voice that he was being polite because he wanted something from them. The trio giggled.

Sakura turned back to the table and stared at it hard, deciding whether or not if it was the right time to get up and walked up to the supposedly empty table and convince Rin to follow her back to the shop.

_God, people around me is going to think I'm crazy, talking to a table with nobody. _

"Go Sakura!" Mokona whispered softly.

Sakura eyed the back of the other guy, in which Ayumi was pulling her oves and putting her hand over his arm. She nodded approvingly as she started to get up. Just the perfect distraction for her to-

Their eyes met.

Sakura's mouth dropped while the guy's mouth arched into a perfect smirk.

_Caught you red handed._

"So how about joining us, Syaoran-kun?"

_So what are you going to do now?_

Sakura felt herself turning a million shades of red. Oh god. Oh god, what is she going to do now? If Tomoyo was here, what was going to say?

_Play it cool Sakura. Play it cool._ With that thought, she held up her hand and waved at him before averting her gaze to the cellphone in her hand. Yepp, it was time to abort the mission.

"Sorry ladies, but I have company."

"Well," Ayumi's high pitch voice dropped, "If you ever change your mind, you're always welcome to join us."

Sakura decided it was best to leave. Too bad, she thought that a bit later than she should, because when she looked up, he was right in front of her.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Don't you miss me, darling?" He smiled charmingly.

"Hoe?"

"After all, you've been staring at me for the past half hour." He lowered his voice "And we have unexpected viewers."

She watched his eyes and then she understood.

_Well, I guess I can help him with that._

"You know how long I've waited for you?" Her lips pursed into a frown as she stared at him disapprovingly at him. "Half an hour! Only to have you waltz up to those girls and flirt with them!" The tone in her voice rose an octave.

The whole scene was so ridiculous that Sakura had to fight back the urge to laugh. God, there was something wrong with this situation all together. She turned to face the three women, who were glaring at her.

_That bitch._

"Who does she think she is?" Naa-chan hissed.

_Who is she to Li Syaoran?_

Well, two can play that game. "And do tell me, who am I to you, Li Syaoran?"

"My girlfriend obviously," The guy answered nonchalantly before casting a smile that could melt any woman."And I'm sorry about it."

His eyes gleamed her. He clearly was not. Instead, he was clearly enjoying their little mischief.

"Don't smile at me like that! You don't even look sorry!"

Sakura decided that it was time to called it quits and bolted for the door.

-;-

"That was exhilarating! Maybe I should enroll in drama and become an actress."

"Are you always this hyper?" Syaoran asked as they strolled down the bustling streets of Tokyo. Syaoran pulled out his sunglasses and covered his eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan calls it being cheerful and bubbly," She grinned at him. "And why are your shades so dark? Are you a vampire or something?"

The reason why he wore glasses while he was out was to block out as many spirits as possible. They seemed to migrate around him without his consent.

"You ask so many questions."

She stuck her tongue out, "It's called curiosity. It's good for the brain."

"It also kills the cat."

"Well, I'm not a cat!"

"So why were you observing me from the corner of the cafe?"

She frowned at the question and her eyes shifted from left to right. There seemed to be an internal tug-of-war within her mind, as if she wanted to tell the truth of let it go.

"Well, if I told you I was stalking you, what would you say?"

Emerald eyes peered up at chocolate brown eyes, expecting for an answer.

_Does she know who I am?_

"Well, I can't say I really know you..." She trailed off thoughtfully with a grin of mischief.

"Do you go to Todai?"

At that question, her smile dropped. The girl closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, I don't." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. And then she opened her eyes and smiled a bittersweet smile at him.

"Why not?" He asked her, frowning. Syaoran normally didn't care about other people, but for her, it was different. He felt as if he knew her before. From where, he didn't know, but he had this urge to protect her.

"Because I trade it for something better."

"What?" his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to make sense of her words. She was not making any sense to him.

"I trade it for memories of my past." The answer was so honest. As he stared into her eyes, he could tell she wasn't lying to him, but that was just impossible.

"It's possible, after all, you can see ghosts, can't you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that?" His voice was in control as his gaze darkened.

She slapped her hand to her mouth.

"How much do you know about me?"

"Not all that much! I swear!"

"Then how did you know that I can see ghosts?"

He gaze straight into her eyes.

"Well," She stammered, "we were looking for Rin... Oh shoot! I forgot about Mokona! Sorry Syaoran-kun, but I have to go. I promised I'll tell you the truth next time I see you."

By the time he was able to process her words, the girl was already gone.

That's when Syaoran noticed how his world was quiet and normal while she was next to him.

-;-

**Total Word Count: **2,579

_So this story has a prologue which you can check out on my profile. When I'm done with the challenge, I'll add the prologue to this story while going back to fix everything. I know there are a lot of choppy scenes and dialogues that probably don't make too sense, but what can I say? I'm pretty much typing out 50,000 words. _

_I'm probably going to go crazy by the end of this. _


	2. For why we continue to live

**Transcending Time**

**Chapter Two:** **For why we continue to live**

She was not at Todai.

Even though she'd already told him, Syaoran refused to believe her and had called up a search party on campus, in which Chiharu happily obliged. The girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes who was about 5"4 became known as Syaoran's Cinderella.

"At least Cinderella had a cell phone and emails for Prince Charming to go by." His roommate, Fai, had teased him while watching _A Cinderella Story _with Chii in their apartment. "Your description of auburn hair and emerald eyes just resulted in a hoard of fan girls dying their hair auburn and wearing green contacts."

So Syaoran decided that he was going to treat her nothing more than just a dream. Except Rin just had to say something that wouldn't let him forget about her.

They were sitting outside in the courtyard, where Syaoran was reading this textbook while Rin was drawing in the sketchbook that came with her in her ghost form. According to the high school teenager, she had been in many arts competition and even got a scholarship to _É_cole nationale supérieure des beaux-arts in Paris, which had to be something. If Syaoran didn't know any better, he would've thought she was normal school girl and not a ghost who got lost on her way to the other side. Three months with her had got Syaoran accustomed to her presence. And he really didn't have any complaints about her. She respected his privacy. She came and went at her own bidding and usually didn't bother him unless she wanted a strawberry frappe she couldn't drink.

"It's really odd. The reason why we can find you is that you have this glowing aura around you where you shine really brightly. But then when you were around her, that aura dimmed. It was actually almost impossible for me to track you down after you left the cafe with her."

"Do you think you can track her down?"

Misty grey eyes peered up from the sketchbook, full of curiosity. "Was she that interesting?" Syaoran could tell it was an honest question. "Because if you hadn't asked me about her, I would _never_ notice her."

"Didn't you say every human being exerted a glow?"

"Now that I think about it..." The pencil in Rin's slender hands stopped in the middle of a stroke and she frowned, thinking back to past three months when she first saw the girl with auburn hair. The girl was plain and lacked a presence. Rin had almost miss her when she was looking around the cafe. What caught her attention was...

Rin's eyes widened. "It was the stuff animal!"

"Huh?"

"It wasn't her that I noticed, but the stuff animal on the table! It was this cute rabbit-like thing and it emitted this aura like you did!" She hastily flipped to a clean new page on her sketchbook and began scribbling on the pages. Within a span of five minutes, a sketch was produced with a weird rabbit-like creature that didn't exactly have eyes, but a big blue gem on its forehead.

"That useless thing was what you noticed?" He scowled at her.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" Rin whined, "Syaoran's being a bully since he couldn't get any information on his crush!"

"I don't have a crush on her!" Syaoran berated as the scowl on his face deepened. "She was the one who stalked me and spilled my secrets!"

"Never thought a day would come when I see Li Syaoran go crazy because of a girl. Do you need to see a therapist? I can tell my sister to give you a nice discount though you are heir to the Li Corporation. It can even be a gratis as long as Primera-nee can make use of your name." Syaoran tilted his head over to the oncoming snickering voice that belonged to Asagi Shougo.

"I'm fine, senpai." Syaoran drawled.

The hot humid air of summer was beginning to reach its peak point. Syaoran was glad that summer school was going to start so he could take his mind off the work that was needed to be done. While his father gave him four years to run before he took over the Li Corporation, Syaoran found that he loved working. It de-stressed him. But ever since the day when she mysteriously caught his attention, Syaoran often found himself distracted.

"So are you going to introduce the beautiful girl next you?" Syaoran eyed the woman next to his senpai. A delicate-looking woman with porcelain white skin that resembled everything like a Victorian doll. Her hair was dark like a raven's feather that emphasized her violet orbs.

"This is Daidouji Tomoyo."

Immediately, alarming bells went off in Syaoran's head.

_"Tomoyo-chan calls it being cheerful and bubbly."_

Tomoyo-chan.

"Dozou Yoroshiku," Tomoyo bowed her head as she cast him a charming smile.

At his side, Rin's eyes widened and he distantly saw her flipping another page in her sketchbook to sketch down a profile of Tomoyo.

_Artists,_ he rolled his eyes.

"So Tomoyo-chan, have you heard about Syaoran-kun's Cinderella?" Chiharu asked as she walked up to their hangout.

"No, I'm actually just visiting for today."

"Tomoyo-chan goes to Joshibi _University_of Art and Design. She's studying fashion designer."

"Tomoyo-chan is not only beautiful, she's talented as well." Shougo wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's shoulders and pulled her tighter to him. The girl's cheek flushed a light tint of pink.

"So what is this about Li-san's Cinderella?"

"Syaoran met this mysterious girl a few months ago, but we couldn't find her on campus. Are you even sure she exists?"

"She knows you, Daidouji-san." Blazing amber eyes stared into apprehensive amethyst eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"She mentioned your name. The girl with emerald eyes and short auburn hair."

Daidouji Tomoyo's eyes widened in astonishment, as if he had told her something that came out from a supernatural movie. Her mouth dropped and she stared at him without making a comment. "You can see Sakura-chan?"

"You mean you know her, Tomoyo?" There was great excitement within the group as the girls started gathering around the fashion designer student for more information on the mysterious girl.

Syaoran stared at the porcelain-skin girl, her last question resonating through his mind.

-;-

"You can see me?"

Sakura gaped at beautiful lady with wearing a butterfly kimino. While Sakura, who was wearing a light t-shirt and shorts, she felt like she was going to faint from the summer heat stroke. It was incredible that the woman was wearing a white kimono without a breaking a sweat. Somehow, Sakura felt a suffer in her self esteem.

Sakura was known to have an acute memory and she was proud to say that she could remember all the sixty-six faces that visited Kimihiro's shop. This woman was not one of them. People who had nothing to do with Kimihiro couldn't see her unless they really focused on finding her and those who saw her meant they had a wish that needed to be granted.

This woman didn't look like the type to need a wish.

"I'm Kohane, Sakura-chan. Shizuka-kun has mentioned you a lot. Douzou Onegaishimasu."

There was an awkward silence as Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows in attempt to figure out who Kohane. And then it clicked.

Domeki Kohane.

Domeki Shizuka-kun's wife.

She stared into the oba-chan's eyes, who confirmed her answer. "Thank you for being there to take care of Kimihiro-kun."

"Kohane-chan~" Mokona's chirpy voice echoed out from Sakura's book bag.

The owner of the book bag glared down at the stuffed animal, "You're being too loud! This is why it cause such a distraction the last time."

The stuffed animal seemed to pay no heed to Sakura's words as it bounced off and onto the old woman's shoulder. "Mokona missed Kohane-chan! Can we have some sake? Watanuki was wondering why you haven't been visiting!"

"Sorry Mokona, but there was something that needed me to be away for a while. Would you like to come in and have tea with me, Sakura-chan?"

Despite everything telling her that she shouldn't, Sakura nodded her head. Today was the day she was going to learn about her mentor. Sakura had always wondered the secrets that went around her in the shop.

When she first met Kimihiro-kun, the man had been shocked. The memory of meeting him was vague as well. She was an orphan who had been on a run with two gifts - one to read people's thoughts and the other to see the red string of fate. Telling the existence of her two gifts had often gotten her in trouble. Some had called her freak and she remembered getting beat up often.

That was how Sakura learned to fight.

_"You're the girl who claims to be able to read minds. Think you're so great, huh? Why don't you read mind then?"_

_They were hovering over her. A group of three punks who went to her school. One was huge, roughly twice her size, filled with muscle rather than fat. The other was tan and bald. The third one had a greasy brown hair and a crooked nose, which was probably the result of a multitude of rumbles._

_Sakura stared back fearlessly, emerald eyes blazing with courage and anger. She refused to back down even with a small frame. And so before they made her move, she stepped forward and threw a punch at the greasy brown hair male with a crooked nose. A nasty sound of a crack resonated through the night and she was pretty sure a teeth had popped - something that was probably more due to luck than to skills._

_It took roughly four seconds before the males were able to process what happened. A wretched smile fleeted across the punk's face, dull yellow eyes glittered with amusement that chilled her bones._

_"She punched me." He stated slowly, as if the fact seemed to disbelieving and was slowly registering in his mind. Even though she knew what was coming, she couldn't react in time. The other two grabbed her hands and slammed her against the concrete wall. _

_The pain resonated through her body and it felt like she had been crushed with an iceberg. She was going to be all bloody and bruised tonight and with this much pain, it would be impossible to hike back to the opposite side of town where her room was located._

_Sakura sighed._

_"You're trapped like this and you're not scared, huh?" The man brought his face close to hers as he peered at her. "Little bitch!" _

_The next thing she knew, her nose is cracked and blood is dripping endlessly. Her head hurt and her nose throbbed. She could feel it swelling like a hot air balloon. _

_"Kneel down to me and I'll let you go."_

_She looked up at the boy. Usually, she was much timid and shy- cute even, if she ever needed to be. It was in her nature to be all those things, but it was also in her nature to defy what she thought wasn't right. The edge of defiance was present in her blood. From where she got it, she wasn't sure._

_It was defiant gaze that made him angrier than he planned on, because the next thing she knew, she was being kicked hard._

_"This will teach you not to ever defy my wishes, you little wrench." There was a ma_

_"Well Tan-kun," Even though she was bloody and bruised, she was still able to produce a sophisticated smile that rivaled a queen's. "You want to test my powers, huh? Why don't you just think of questions and I'll answer it for you?"_

_The guy looked at her puzzlingly._

_"What is this bitch talking about?" She smirk as his eyes widened._

_"There's no way she can't be reading my mind. She must be making it up." She continued. _

_"But I'm not making it up. After all, who would want to get beaten up by claiming they don't possess? Not me, if anything I'd rather be normal. Don't you think so, Tan-kun?"_

_Tan stared at her speechlessly._

_"You've got to be kidding me." She reiterated his unvoiced thoughts. "This girl... she's a monster!"_

_Before she knew it, they were already running away from her. Just like the other times._

_Sakura knew it was futile to even attempt walking. Everything was in pain. She wasn't exactly sure of the severity, but she knew that if she was fine, it would take her weeks to heal. _

_She distinctly heard footsteps echoing down the pavement before a handsome face peered up at her with a pair of concerned golden eyes. Sakura was glad that the male wasn't panicking._

_"D-don't," She choked out when the male pulled out his cell phone to call the ambulance._

_"But if I leave you like this, you're going to die." _

_She smiled at him. "Maybe it's better that way. After all, it seems like my important half has already died. My world won't be so noisy then."_

_The man didn't offer any sympathy, nor any empathy. He nodded his head before pulling her onto his back and carrying her. She wasn't sure where he was carrying her, but the judging from the distance that he walked, it wasn't very far from where she was beaten up._

_With her eyes closed, she distinctly heard a door slide open. There was no gasp or shock, which eased her before she was deposited onto a soft futon._

_"She's going to be okay." She heard a distinct somber voice said. "It's going to take a few weeks to heal, but it won't be too bad. Why didn't you bring her to the hospital?"_

_There was muffle sound, which Sakura couldn't hear due to the separation of the door. _

_"Well, I expect some sake in return."_

_For the first time in her life, she drifted into a dreamless sleep._

_-;-_

_When Sakura found herself in a conscious state again, she was also surprised to find herself void of any pain. It was definitely strange, because with the amount of fights she's been into, she knew that it was impossible for her to heal this fast._

_Unless she'd been unconscious for a few weeks now._

_The door slid open as two fraternal twins - one with pink hair while the other with blue walked into the room. Their eyes widened at the sight of Sakura and then an exuberant smile bloomed upon their faces. "Sakura-chan's awake! Sakura-chan's awake! Watanuki! Sakura-chan's awake!"_

_Sakura blinked as the twins skipped out the door._

_She gasped at the sight of the next person who entered the room._

The shrine where Doumeki Kohane and Shizuka lived was huge and had a homely kind of vibe. It was also very calm and relaxing. As Sakura walked on the grounds of the shrine, she knew that this place held many memories. Memories between Doumeki, Kohane, and Kimihiro.

While Kimihiro often told Sakura many things about his life, he never touched upon the past. Sakura recently decided that it was a taboo subject, though Doumeki-kun claimed it wasn't.

"_He would tell you if you ask him."_

But truthfully, she didn't. From her experience, the past was a painful thing. Especially with hers.

"So how long will you be working at Kimihiro-kun's shop?" Kohane asked as she poured them each a cup of tea in the garden.

The smell of jasmine tea was delightful and brought a smile of happiness on Sakura's face. "Just until our contract is done. Did Shizuka-san tell you about our contract?"

"No, Kimihiro-kun never told Shizuka about your contract. When you were brought there, Kimihiro-kun showed great concern for you. The price that was charged for your health was a lot less than it was supposed to be."

Sakura smiled wistfully, "Yes, because he and I are connected in more ways than we can imagine."

"How do you know that?"

"A stranger wouldn't go out his way to do something that doesn't benefit him. I've been working for him enough to know that Kimihiro either takes too much or too little when it comes to his price. It's usually the ones whom he feels a deep connection to that he takes too little."

Kohane laughed as she took a sip of her tea. "I guess that's different from Yuko-san. So what was the wish that was granted on your part?"

"It wasn't even my wish," Sakura answered truthfully as she stared into the landscape of the garden. "When I heard that he grants wish, I had every intention to pay the price in order to get rid of my ability to read minds and see red strings. I really wanted to live a normal life."

"Did something change?"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, "Kimihiro said there was someone that I needed to save. I was supposed to live in the same world as them, but I was never supposed to meet him. The reason why I ended up here was because of this trade I made with someone, which I wasn't supposed to remember. It's because of that trade that the time dimension is beginning to collapse."

"So what did you decide after he told you that?"

"I wanted my original memories. I figured that if I could remember the memories I lost, it would give me clues to why I'm able to read mind and see red strings."

"Did you figure it out?"

A calm silence passed between them with Mokona drinking sake happily at the table. The sun shone brightly in the azure blue sky, decorated with cotton candy clouds. It reminded Sakura of a picture our of a fairy tale.

"I'm supposed to make my other half fall for me again. Except in this life, his fate is tied to another one. And my abilities have nothing to do with it. Instead, it was given to me by Yuko-san."

"Yuko-san? You've met Yuko-san?"

"In my dreams. That's how I knew to trust Kimihiro-san. Yuko-san told me that there will be day when I will meet a foolish boy with blue and gold eyes who will be in need of my help."

"How long ago was this?"

"Probably around three years ago. I'm not sure, but it was definitely a few years before I met Kimihiro-san. And when I met him, I just knew that this was the guy I needed to help."

"I'm so glad you are to remain next to Kimihiro-kun's side, Sakura-chan." Kohane's smile reminded Sakura of Mona Lisa. It was ethereal and beautiful. "So what do you do?"

"I take on the missions outside of the shop, in which Kimihiro-san can't leave while trying to find the other person on the other side of his red thread."

"Red thread?" Kohane looked confused at Sakura's answer.

"You know the legend right? The red string that symbolizes an eternal bond between two people who can never be separated. The red string is the one string that links soul mates together."

"So Kimihiro-kun has one?" There was hint of melancholy in Kohane's voice and Sakura found the woman was casting her eyes downwards to her tea cup.

Sakura knew how important Kimihiro was to Kohane and Shizuka. In fact, Shizuka-san told her that their marriage was based on keeping the lineage so that their sons could continue to be by Kimihiro-san's side.

Their feelings for each other could never be fulfilled, because of the binding Kimihiro put on himself. For Kimihiro, there was only one person that could rival the sun in importance and Kimihiro would always choose that person, even before himself.

"He believes Yuko-san can be found at the end of the other side."

-;-

**Chapter Word Count: **3,284

** Total Word Count: **5,863

_And here we have a piece of the contract between Sakura and Kimihiro. Even though I posted this under CCS, I have a feeling that it is more a crossover between xxxHolic and Cardcaptor Sakura. There's definitely a bigger plot to this, if I can figure it out accordingly. Please read and review!_


End file.
